winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dusix
This Team Belongs To SkelitaCalaveras, people who edit this page without my permission will have me do the same to there pages for payback, oops probably not I would just erase it and forget about it, but thanks anyways! About Dusix Dusix is a club were 6 fairies in training hang out together, all 6 of them have great powers and practice to control them. As guardians the fairies try there best to defeat there enemy's. This contains the powers of the moon, the clouds and weather, art, lyric's and cosmetic power, bubble's, and rock's and gem's. These fairies are growing as they are around 11 and 12 year's old. They may be at a young age but they have past mythix and are still working on there power Origin's Dusix was created by best friend's Luna, Bella and Holly and has expanded from 3 to 6 girls. Dusix name was originated by dusk because that was the time when Luna really felt happy when she first found out about her powers with Bella so they named there club Dusix. Members Luna: She is the fairy of the moon and uses dark light, eternal darkness and moon magic to attack. She is the leader of Dusix and roommate of Bella. Luna is upbeat, happy and would do anything to protect her friends. She comes from earth and was just finding her powers. Her pixie is Align the Pixie of solar system, and her Selkie is Moonie The Keeper Of The Lunatix Gate. Bella: She is the fairy of the cloud's and weather and uses tornado's, cloud traps and thunder clouds to attack. She is best friend's with Luna. Bella is fashionable, sassy and loves to defeat her enemy's. Her Pixie is Plush the Pixie of Treats, and her Selkie is Tornado The Keeper Of The Aira Gate. Cierra: She is the fairy of art and drawing and uses drawings of things, erasers and glue stick energy to attack. She is best friends with Muzia. Cierra is quiet, shy and hate's to hurt other people plus very artistic. Her Pixie is Pastel Pixie of tools, and her Selkie is Sakura The Keeper Of The Roxia Gate. Muzia: She is the fairy of lyric's and cosmetic energy, she uses song blast's, beat cosmos's and energy flashes to attack. She is best friend's with Cierra. Muzia is strong-hearted, sweet and loves to listen to her music. Her Pixie is Glory the Pixie of shows and her Selkie is Sonata The Keeper Of The Cosmo Gate. Holly: She is the fairy of bubble's, she uses bubble traps, bubble waves and pep strikes to attack. She is best friend's with Aisa. Holly is peppy, free-spirited and really hyper,although she hate's fighting, she's really good at it. Her Pixie is Strawberry the Pixie of fruits and her Selkie is Pop The Keeper Of The Spiritus Gate. Aisa: She is the fairy of rock's and gem's, she uses bolder chasers, jewel dreams, and geode spikes to attack. She is best friend's with Holly. Aisa is brave, tomboyish and loves to defeat her sworn enemy's. Her Pixie is Roxy the Pixie of mining and her Selkie is Geode The Keeper Of The Gemeria. Mission To save Magix and Alfea from any incoming danger. Trivia *Cierra's art powers are better than Holly, Aisa and Bella's put together. *Muzia's hair and powers are almost exactly the same to Musa's except that Muzia keeps her bangs in a fringe all the time and Muzia has cosmetic comined with music. *Dusix was going to be named Tinx or Popix but Dusix was the chosen one. Category:Teams Category:Dusix